Dragon Ball Z: Spirit World
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Twelve warriors protect the boundaries of space and time. But when the Demon King releases his essence on Earth, a young teen and his new friends must go to the brink of life and death to stop an ancient evil from rising. An AU Story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Like my story "Dragon Ball Z: The Rise of Malevolence", this is in an alternate universe. Goku and the Z-Fighters don't exist. But, they are used as "Character Models" for different characters, as this was originally to be put on Youtube as a "Fanfiction/Video" thing.

**Dragon Ball Z: Spirit World**

**Episode 001: The Medallion of Malice**

_1000 Years ago..._

In the Spiritual Plane, the World Between the Living and the Dead, twelve warriors fought an army of demons. Leading the army of demons was a tall, green-skinned demon in black clothing with a symbol on the chest.

"Give it up, Gonryo! You and your flunkies are through!" this man, the Demon King Daemon, said.

Across from him, away from the battling, five warriors stood. Leading them was a warrior with monkey-like fur on his body. He wore a light blue vest and had wild red hair. He wore puffy white pants as well.

"I will never give up, Daemon! The Twelve Senshi never give up! They never surrender! And it's time we ended this!" Gonryo shouted.

"Hoshi!" Gonryo said. A black-haired man in a blue suit over an orange training gi stepped up.

"Angel!" Gonryo continued. Now, a blonde-haired girl dressed in a blue jean jacket, a black shirt with long sleeves, and faded jeans appeared.

"Muramasa!" Now, a fat pink creature appeared. He wore puffy white pants and a purple cape.

"Ensue!" Finally, a small man with white hair spiked into an almost mohawk appeared, wearing mystical robes.

"We'll finish this!" Gonryo said as a golden aura surrounded him.

Suddenly, a green bat-creature in black pants with bat wings appeared.

"Gonryo, I'll take on Kuran!" Hoshi said.

A large white creature with black horns appeared, dark energy emanating from his body.

"Muramasa can handle Draconis!" Muramasa said.

A black devil with wings, horns, and a trident appeared.

"The Impaler is mine," Angel said.

A small red-colored gremlin-like creature appeared.

"Let me handle the Gremlin," Ensue said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll handle Daemon," Gonryo said.

"You could never handle me. I'll destroy you!" Daemon roared as he roared, purple energy erupting from his body.

The Gremlin laughed maniacally before jumping up and spitting out a blast of acid, only for a barrier to block it. He summoned a rock and threw it at the Gremlin, pushing it back before it flew into the air and shot a blast of acid at Ensue again, burning the front of his robes before speeding at the mage and clawing at him wildly.

"Begone, Gremlin!" Ensue shouted before hitting the Gremlin with a blast of electric energy.

Ensue closed his hand and the Gremlin faded into dust, the sign of victory against a Demon Soldier. But Demon Soldiers never stayed dead long. After its death, it would reform, stronger than ever.

Angel dodged beneath a trident attack from the Impaler and dodged multiple attacks before grabbing the trident and snapping it in half. She placed two hands at the demon's chest.

"Infinity End," she said as thousands of energy attacks hit the Impaler, ripping through his chest. The beast moved to attack Angel but she smiled and backflipped, breaking his neck with a kick as he turned into dust.

Muramasa dodged a punch from Draconis, but got kneed in the stomach. The demon grinned and grabbed Muramasa by the face, causing Muramasa to get hit by a blast of electric energy before being tossed to the side. Draconis balled up his fist and Muramasa was hit by a blazing explosion, knocking him back.

"Lord Daemon didn't make me his General for nothing! Now, it is time you be erased from existence. As you should've been when you died, foul beast," Draconis said as he shot out a dozen spheres of dark energy, hitting Muramasa.

Angel and Ensue appeared and each kicked him, knocking him back. Ensue forced a large boulder to rise, while Angel started to charge up her Infinity End attack. The two attacks slammed into Draconis before Muramasa jumped up and hit him with a blast of white flames.

Draconis fell to the ground injured and rocketed into the sky, shouting out,"I'm not through with you yet! Remember, Demons never die!"

Hoshi and Kuran clashed once before Hoshi dodged a claw, slamming his fist into the demon's stomach before shooting three threads of energy from his fingers, piercing into the demon's chest. Kuran flew into the air and did a spinning nosedive, slamming into Hoshi, whom grabbed him and tried to push him back.

"Enough of this!" Hoshi said before hitting Kuran with a blast of energy, launching him into a rock wall.

"I'll leave you to the merciless Lord Daemon!" Kuran said before flying away.

Daemon dodged each one of the attacks from Gonryo before kicking him in the chest, knocking him over before pulling him up by the mouth, pounding at him ruthlessly and quickly. Gonryo fell to the ground wounded. Angel jumped up and kicked at Daemon, but he dodged each strike before grabbing her by the leg and throwing her to the ground.

"Die!" Daemon shouted as he shot a wave of energy from his hand at Angel.

Muramasa blocked the attack and spat out a wave of Mystic Flames at Daemon, but they evaporated before they hit him. Daemon moved in half of a second and knocked Muramasa to the ground. Ensue shot a blast of electric energy at him, but Daemon shot it back at him, launching him back.

"What do we do now, Gonryo?" Ensue asked.

"We have to try and destroy him. Our ultimate attack, the Banisher's Pulse! Hoshi, distract Daemon, the rest of you, give me your power!" Gonryo said as red aura surrounded him.

"Right!" Hoshi said as he jumped up and kicked Daemon in the chest.

"So, the second-rate fighter has challenged me? I'll send you to the other side with this!" Daemon said as he threw Hoshi into the air and shot a blast of electric energy at him, trapping and binding him in a small prison.

"I'm...not...second rate," Hoshi said before Daemon started to mercilessly beat and torture him.

"Daemon!"

The Demon King dropped Hoshi and turned, Gonryo charging a sphere of red energy in his hands.

"I'll send you to the next world with this!" Gonryo shouted before firing a blast of red energy at Daemon.

"I will never go back there! You can't make me!" Daemon shouted before shooting a beam of dark energy from his left hand, the two blasts collided.

All of Gonryo's teammates that were present at the current fight gathered behind Daemon.

"Attack him, help Lord Gonryo!" Angel ordered before shooting an Infinity End at Daemon.

"Yes, Lady Angel!" Ensue said before shooting a blast of electric Ki at Daemon.

Muramasa jumped up and hit Daemon with a wave of white, blazing flames. Hoshi, despite his wounds, shot a beam of yellow energy from his right hand. The attacks hit Daemon, wounding him, but his attack still came at Gonryo strong.

"I won't let you win!" Gonryo shouted before he used up more of his own energy into the blast. Daemon's attack fizzled away before the Banisher's Pulse hit him, causing him to fall into the ground, wounded as he faded into smoke.

"I'm not dead. Remember this...Demons never die! My soul shall not be banished or imprisoned. When that blast hit me, my soul shattered into 100 objects, which my minions have scattered across the dimensions. When my followers find them, I will be back, and stronger than ever!" Daemon cackled as he disappeared.

"Lord Gonryo, what do we do?" Angel asked.

"Send Mist, Gachan, and Afuro to Earth to search for artifacts. Angel and Hoshi, I want you to stay here with me in case his followers plot a counterattack while I heal. Muramasa and Ensue, I want you to check the Underworld. Scour everywhere for these artifacts,' Gonryo said.

"Yes sir!" they said as Muramasa and Ensue sped off.

Gonryo curled up and went into a trance-like state, surrounding himself in a sphere of energy. Angel and Hoshi took guarding positions beside him. They could only wait until the artifacts were found.

* * *

_Miso Forest..._

Deep in the forests on Earth, now in modern times, a young boy walked down a dirt path. He had short black hair and wore a black t-shirt with an orange bandanna around his neck, a white shirt beneath it, ripped jeans, and black shoes. This young boy was Ryuu, a high school student at Blue Star High, in West City.

"What's this?" he asked when he saw a shine in the grass. He pulled it out and saw a golden medallion, with the symbol of King Daemon on the back.

"Just touching this I feel more powerful. I'm going to keep it," he said before turning and walking back home.

_

* * *

_

_Demon Plains..._

In the stormy dark wastelands where Daemon once lived after escaping from the Underworld, Kuran stood, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They opened in a flash and glowed purple.

"I can sense the Demon Lord's presence on Earth. Rise from the shadows, demons!" Kuran said as an Impaler and four Gremlins appeared from the shadows.

"Go to Earth and find he who holds the presence of our lord," he ordered as the five demons nodded and left.

* * *

_West City..._

After school, Ryuu left his school building tired. He now wore brown coat over his outfit. Unknown to him, an Impaler lurked near a building, the four Gremlins beside him. As Ryuu walked down the streets, the Impaler and his Gremlins prepared to strike.

"Where is everyone? This street is usually so busy," Ryuu said.

"We sent there souls to Lord Daemon."

Ryuu turned and the Impaler stabbed him wildly with his spear. Ryuu was shot back and saw the Impaler floating in front of him, wings stretched out. The Impaler threw the spear at Ryuu, the weapon exploding as a new weapon reformed in the demon's hand.

"Hey, get off of our turf!"

The Impaler was pushed back as a new figure attacked him wildly. This boy was tanned and wore a blue karate outfit, with a black mohawk. Around West City, he was infamous as the leader of the West City Brawlers, a street gang of fighters. This was Damon.

"Gremlins, get him!" the Impaler said as the four Gremlins leaped up.

Damon kicked one into the air and channeled energy into his hands. He fried it with a wave of blue energy, but three more Gremlins swarmed him.

"Need some help, Damon?" a female voice asked.

The second-in-command of the Brawlers appeared, a young girl dressed in a white school uniform t-shirt and black shorts, with long black hair. This was Anna.

Anna kicked another Gremlin into the air and brutally pounded it before kicking it in the neck, breaking its neck before it fell to the ground.

"Aaron, Michael, give us a hand!" she ordered as two new boys appeared.

One was a short, bald boy dressed in armor, known as the geeky 'brains' of the Brawlers, Aaron. His best friend was Michael, a teen in an orange karate outfit, with long black hair.

Aaron shot a beam of energy into the air, and in moments, it came down and fried a Gremlin. Michael jumped up and brutally pounded a Gremlin before cupping his hands and frying it with a wave of energy.

"Don't forget about me!" Ryuu said as he charged at the Impaler.

Both shared blows, but Ryuu kicked him into the air and pounded him, kicking him into the ground. He shot a beam of energy from his left hand, injuring the demon.

"That should have finished him off," Ryuu said, but a beam of dark energy hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"Not quite, mortal! Now, it's time I sent your soul to my master," the Impaler said as he prepared to crush Ryuu in a wave of energy.

"Not quite!" Damon shouted before he charged another wave of energy in his hands.

"Aaron, Michael, give me a hand!" he ordered as his two followers did the same.

The three shot out their attacks, killing the Impaler instantly. Ryuu rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Thanks for the help," Ryuu said.

"Come with us, before another one shows up," Damon ordered as the Brawlers left, Ryuu following them.

* * *

_Demon Plains..._

Kuran turned to his fellow commanders, each intent on reviving their master. To the side stood Vanitas, a blue-skinned warrior with blond hair. He wore corrupted armor, the Armor of Daemon, which was powered by the essence of the Demon King. Commandro stood behind him. Commandro was a green-skinned demon, and a relative of the Demon King himself. He wore yellow robes and a purple helmet, glowing with the essence of Daemon. To the side stood a golden bat-like alien, heat radiating from his body. This was the assassin known as Solaris, brother to Hitsugaya, one of the Twelve Senshi.

"My brothers, we've learned of a human. He holds the power of our master in his body. He has found an artifact," Kuran explained.

"So, do you want me to skewer him, and send his soul to our Lord?" Vanitas asked.

"Or, can I crush him like a worm?" Commandro asked.

"Fools, I shall incinerate his body and make him want to become part of the Demon Lord," Solaris said.

"Silence! I have a plan, and we shall follow it. Or the Demon Lord shall punish you all!" Kuran said, silencing his followers.


End file.
